Main Page
Kick-Ass 2 2013 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0044.jpg|Kick-Ass 2 film|link=Kick-Ass 2 (film) CapriPizza1.jpeg|Set Locations|link=Set Locations JFComics.jpg|Kick-Ass comics|link=Kick-Ass Vol 2 MindyandDave2.jpg|Kick-Ass film|link=Kick-Ass (film) Welcome everyone to the Kick-Ass Wiki! A wiki about Kick-Ass that . WARNING! THIS SITE CONTAINS SPOILERS Kick-Ass Wikia Site Admin SilentAltruist Follow me at my Twitter @fallenaltruist and since July 8, 2011 This wiki has all you need to know about the Marvel comic and movie by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr., as well as Kick-Ass 2, the sequel to the original Kick-Ass film. Please Follow Hit-Girl and KickAss on Twitter. I am currently looking for someone to either replace me or help me with Admin duties on this wikia... currently I am running the ENTIRE SITE by myself. This is a one man operation.. I'd rather it be a collaborative project, but till than I remain to have unwanted totalitarian control of the wikia. I will try my best to maintain quality and accuracy on this site best as possible for fans, creators, and writers of this wonderful franchise. --SilentAltruist (talk) 07:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hit-Girl colored theme has been added to the site, translucent effects and finally a new background. I hope everyone likes the new theme, it's a mixture of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl colours. I am still changing the character, comic, film, actor, etc templates, so they still appear green and it's hard to see. I apologize in advance. I will change them so they are more readable as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience. --SilentAltruist (talk) 10:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) So it's been a long year of editing for Kick-Ass wikia, I've had a very long and interesting year. I am fairly new at being the site's Admin and Bureaucrat, but I will do my best to keep things up to date and content available. Please if you are interested in being a regular member, I would love to have newcomers, and I am open to opening Admin's to this site. I am working on the film locations pages still, I will be visiting the school, and perhaps Dip n' Sip Diner to take Winter shots. I hope everyone has a good December and Happy Holidays. Take Care. --SilentAltruist (talk) 10:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Comic Character Templates have been updated, added "status" category to indicate 'alive' or 'deceased'. It is still a One-Time Offense Ban Policy. Mistakes or Errors not included. --SilentAltruist (talk) 10:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Mindy Macready is the daughter of Damon Macready and is the crime-fighting superhero Hit-Girl. She is the deuteragonist of Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Mindy Macready is a young girl whose father, a famous NYPD officer, was framed for drug dealing by mob kingpin Frank D'Amico after rejecting the gangster's offer to work for him, and was imprisoned for five years before she was born. Her grief-stricken mother, pregnant with Mindy at the time... Read More... Chloë Grace Moretz (born February 10, 1997) isis an American actress who portrayed Hit-Girl in Kick-Ass (2010) and its sequel Kick-Ass 2 (2013). Biography To be Added... Significant Roles *Chelsea Lutz in The Amityville Horror (2005) *Carrie Fuller in Big Momma's House 2 (2006) *Melissa Norman in Room 6 (2006) *Emma Tunny in Wicked Little Things (2006) *Sabrina in Hallowed Ground (2007) *Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Young Penny in Bolt (2008) *Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) *Rachel Hansen in (500) Days of Summer (2009) *Angie Steadman in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready in Kick-Ass (2010) *Abby in Let Me In (2010) *Luli McMullen in Hick (2011) *Little Ann Sliger in Texas Killing Fields (2011) *Isabelle in Hugo (2011) *Carolyn Stoddard in Dark Shadows (2012) *Carrie White in Carrie (2013) *Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready in Kick-Ass 2 (2013) ] Chat link http://feeds.feedburner.com/Kick-ass-movie-GoogleNews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 How do you like the new Hit-Girl wikia Theme? I love it! I never want it to change. I love it! It's way better than the original theme! I hate it! I like the old one better. It's weird. I like the old one better. I hate both Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass Colored Themes. I want something new! I want a Red-Mist/MotherF*cker Theme! Red + Black FTW! I doesn't really matter, I don't care. It's good but could be better. Which character do you have a crush on? Kick-Ass/Dave Lizewski Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready The Motherf*cker/Chris D'Amico Big-Daddy Kathleen Macready Colonel Stars & Stripes Marcus Williams Frank D'Amico Night Bitch Battle Guy Insectman Remembering Tommy Doctor Gravity Mother Russia Katie Deauxma Erica Cho Mr. Lizewski Einsenhower Mr. Bitey Frank D'amico Ass-Kicker None Another character not mentioned Favorite /Film Movie Couple (Shipping Poll) Kick-Ass (Dave) and Hit-Girl (Mindy) Kick-Ass and Katie Deauxma Kick-Ass and Night Bitch Kick-ASs (Dave) and Mrs. Zane Angie and Frank D'Amico Mr. Lizewski and Mrs. Lizewski Katie and Rasul Red Mist and Hit-Girl Red Mist and Mother Russia Kick-Ass and Red Mist Damon Macready and Kathleen Macready (Deceased) Erica Cho and Battle Guy (Marty) Todd Haynes and Hit-Girl (Mindy Macready) Mister Bitey and Eisenhower Mister Bitey and Kick-Ass Mister Bitey and Red-Mist Eisenhower and Colonel Stars & Stripes Some Other Couple/Ship Not Mentioned Vote for the next featured song 01. Stand Up - The Prodigy 02. Kick Ass (We Are Young) - Mika feat. RedOne 03. Can't Go Back - Primal Scream 04. There's a Pot a Brewin' - The Little Ones 05. Omen - The Prodigy 06. Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless 07. Banana Splits - The Dickies 08. Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding 09. This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us - Sparks 10. We're All In Love - New York Girls 11. Bongo Song - Zongamin 12. Per Qualche Dollaro In Piu - Ennio Morricone 13. Bad Reputation - Joan Jett and the Black Hearts 14. An American Trilogy - Elvis Presley 15. Flying Home - Henry Jackman and John Murphy 01. Yeah Yeah - James Flannigan 02. Nobody Move - Hanni El Khatib 03. Carry You - Union J 04. No Strings - Chloe Howl 05. Pussy Drop - Lemon 06. Dance - Danko Jones 07. A Minha Menina - The Bees 08. Bust Out Brigade - The Go! Team 09. When The Saints Go Marching In - St. Snot 10. Euphoria - Glasvegas 11. Korobeiniki - Ozma 12. Danger - Marco Polo & Torae 13. Motherquake - DJ Fresh 14. Hero - Jessie J 15. I Hate Myself for Loving You - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts Vote for the next featured character Kick-Ass/Dave Lizewski Hit-Girl/Mindy Macready The Motherf*cker/Chris D'Amico Big-Daddy Kathleen Macready Colonel Stars & Stripes Marcus Williams Frank D'Amicohttp://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?action=edit# Night Bitch Battle Guy Insectman Remembering Tommy Doctor Gravity Mother Russia Katie Deauxma Mr. Lizewski Einsenhower Mr. Bitey Frank D'amico Ass-Kicker The Toxic MegaC*nts Another character not mentioned Will you be seeing Kick Ass 2? Yes of course! I loved the first one! I like most superhero movies, so sure. Probably not...I wasn't impressed with the first one. Did you like Kick-Ass 2 film? Yes, it was awesome! Yes, I loved this one better than the first film! Yes, I loved both Kick-Ass 2, and Kick-Ass 1 equally! It was okay, could have been better It was okay, could have been better, Kick-Ass 1 was better. No I didn't like it, the first Kick-Ass film was better. No, I did not like Kick-Ass 2 I do not like the Kick-Ass franchise at all. Category:Browse